harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Wątek forum:Administracja/@comment-5658315-20200114221230
Nie wiedziałem jak zacząć, więc zajrzałem do tego poprzedniego wątku i dowiedziałem się dlaczego poprzednio nazwałam wątek "Najsuper niespodzianka" i w sumie to miało sens, ale not this time, bo nie chcę być odtwórczy, tak nie do końca byłem zadowolony z tego pomysłu, no i bez wyróżniania wątków to i tak nie ma znaczenia (pozdrawiam wszystkich, którzy dotrą przez Aktywność na Wiki, prawdopodobnie jako jedyni będziecie skuszeni przez tytuł wątku). Myślę, że to był dobry wstęp, więc przechodzimy do meritum. Po 5 latach, 4 miesiącach i 22 dniach oficjalnie zrzekam się uprawnień na Harry Potter Wiki. Przemyślałem sobie sprawę i doszedłem do wniosku, że już wypaliłem się, coraz bardziej tracę formę i też mam co raz mniej czasu na sprawowanie funkcji. Uważam też, że trochę zawiodłem, ponieważ na wiki nie działo się najlepiej, doświadczamy niestety spadków aktywności i w interesie administratora powinno być podjąć działania by temu zapobiec, a ja zrobiłem zdecydowanie za mało. Chcę nadal tutaj działać i zdecydowanie będę, ale działać można też bez uprawnień, więc wolę z nich zrezygnować niż trzymać je trochę na siłę, tylko dla tego, że co jakiś czas coś zrobię. A teraz trochę wspominek: Przez te kilka lat moich kadencji w kadrze przewinęło się ponad 20 osób, a na całej HPW znacznie znacznie więcej. Był to okres wspaniałej współpracy ze świetnymi ludźmi. Jestem niezwykle rad, że mogłem przez tak długi czas pełnić rolę Moderatora czatu, dyskusji, administratora i swojego czasu biurokraty, na tak niezwykłym projekcie jakim jest Harry Potter Wiki. Chociaż tak osobiście uważam, że najważniejsze dla mnie było zostanie Organizatorem konkursu Fan Art, którego powstanie zainicjowałem i brałem udział od pierwszej edycji, i w ogóle był to dla mnie mega ważny projekt ❤ Może kogoś to zaskoczy, ale jest jedna czynność, której w uprawnieniach nigdy nie lubiłem, mianowicie banowania. Zawsze wiązało się to z pewnymi nieprzyjemnościami, nieraz nawet osoba już raz zablokowana starała się nadal uprzykrzać życie, więc dochodziła pewna świadomość, że ban nie oznacza końca problemów. No a najlepsza rzecz w administrowaniu to tworzenie licznych inicjatyw ❤ i jeszcze jak był pozytywny odzew społeczności to się tak super ciepło na sercu robiło �� bardzo polecam. Oczywiście ślę serdeczne podziękowania dla wszystkich członków administracji, zarówno obecnej jak i tej wcześniejszej. Wybaczcie, że nie wyróżnię tu nikogo, ale było was bardzo wielu i wnieśliście wiele do mojej pracy administratora. To w dużej mierze dzięki wam mogłem się rozwijać, sprawialiście, że to zajęcie było dla mnie tak satysfakcjonujące i mimo różnych sytuacji stanowiliśmy dobry team. Podziękowania także dla wszystkich spoza kadry, z którymi miałem okazję współpracować lub też po prostu po ludzku porozmawiać. To też w działaniu jako administrator było dla mnie tak ważne, że nawiązałem kontakt z tak liczną grupą ludzi. Rzecz jasna, tak jak mówiłem wcześniej, to nie jest pożegnanie z wikią, nie wyobrażam sobie by zerwać z wami kontakt. Mam nadzieję nie być jednym z tych, którzy w swoich wątkach pisali, że zostaną aktywni i na obietnicach się skończyło. Liczę, że nadal będziemy wspólnie czatować, edytować, rysować, spotykać się na rozmówki głosowe, a nawet w rzeczywistości (oj nie, z konwentów nie rezygnuję) i miło spędzać czas dzieląc się zamiłowaniem do Chorego Portiera i nie tylko (podcasty na Wiacie zawsze o Giwezdnych Wojnach!). A na koniec ciekawostka, dla osób, które o tym nie słyszały: już kiedyś raz odchodziłem z kadry i pisałem taki wąteczek, finalnie jednak pewne słodziaki postarały się bym jednak zmienił zdanie i zostałem jeszcze półtora roku. Swoją drogą pozdrawiam Michnara, który jako jedyny zdążył został zostawić odpowiedź, z pięknymi wspominkami i podziękowaniami �� chyba nie miałem okazji ci za nią podziękować. Pozdrawiam, Adaś